Training
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Merrill gets some instruction on how to better please Hawke. Smutty, sexy instruction.


Merrill froze a moment, pausing as she thought, fidgeting anxiously. What would Isabela say? What would she think? Would she laugh at her? Make another joke she didn't understand? She loved spending time with Isabela, having someone to ask all of her dirty questions to, but she knew that there was always a joke that she didn't understand being made at her expense. And this wasn't something she could stand to have laughed at.

But then she remembered why she was here, and knew that what she could accomplish was far more important than any risk of mockery she was taking. She went to the door of Isabela's suite, and knocked hard on the door.

"Mmm?" Isabela called in that lilting, foreign accent, her voice deliberately seductive sounding. "I didn't think you'd show. Come in."

Merrill didn't know what that meant. She hadn't mentioned she was coming, only showing up and listening at the door for any… _sounds_ indicating now was a bad time. She straightened the white, ivory coloured armour she was wearing, and entered into the room.

"Oh!" Isabela laughed as Merrill came into the dimly lit room. "Kitten! I… was not expecting you. Well, come in, come in."

Her jaw dropped. Isabela was utterly naked, which shouldn't have been such an unusual occurrence but… _Creators_. Isabela had beautiful bronze coloured skin, luscious curves and… if she looked anything like that, she wouldn't need to be here asking for help.

"Enjoying the show?" Isabela winked, and Merrill blushed, shaking her head.

"No!" She cried, trying to ignore the insistent tug in her belly. "Well, I mean… well, you-you look lovely, but I-I-I shouldn't look at you that way, I-"

Isabela laughed again, sitting up from the bed where she had been laying, waiting for someone to arrive. "I know, kitten. But that doesn't mean you can't admire the scenery, hm?" Merrill blushed and nodded. "So what can I do for my favourite little elf?"

Merrill swallowed and nodded again, now feeling utterly uncomfortable. She wished Isabela would get dressed, this would be hard enough to ask without having to stare in envy of Isabela's body. "I… I need help." She stammered, keeping her eyes firmly on Isabela's instead of… elsewhere.

"Oh?" Isabela raised an eyebrow, stretching a little just to make Merrill even more envious. "And what might that be? Mirrors? Demons?" Merrill blushed even brighter, shaking her head, which made the pirate queen frown, thinking. "The Dalish aren't still pestering you about that mirror thing, are they? I swear, if they try to hurt you, you just have to say it and I'll..." She gave an exasperated sigh, leaning back onto the bed. "Anyhow, you better tell me your problem, kitten, before I wind up starting a racial incident."

"I...I..." Merrill sighed, biting hard on her lip. She was half tempted to just tell Isabela to forget it before turning and running away. But no. She needed to ask Isabela this. "You… you know that me and Hawke are… together, right?"

"Mmm," Isabela purred a little, smiling. "Yes. And good job on that, by the way. You two are cute, what with you being… well, you, and her being so serious… romantic… mmm, delicate."

"Isabela!" Merrill cried, folding her arms. "Don't think that way about Hawke!"

"Aww, but kitten!" Isabela laughed. "Not into sharing, hm?" She winked. "Fine. Such a shame. Well, what's your problem? Bedroom problems?" Merrill wanted to vehemently deny it, but then swallowed hard, realizing that was exactly her problem, and nodded. "Mmm, you came to the best person then. So what's the problem? She being… _premature_?"

Merrill raised an eyebrow at that, unsure of the pirate's meaning, but then just shook her head. Whatever it meant, that wasn't it. Hawke wasn't the problem.

"No, the problem is… well, it's me." She shuffled her foot, wringing her hands. "You see, Hawke… well, she's wonderful. She'll… take me to bed, and she'll do these… amazing, wonderful things, make me feel better than I could have ever dreamed of." She cleared her throat, having trailed off in memory of the amazing love Hawke made to her. "But I… I feel like I don't do as much for her. Like I need to do more for her." She looked up, meeting Isabela's intent gaze. "I want to make her feel as wonderful as she makes me feel."

"I see." Isabela smiled, sitting up. "My, my, but that's quite the request there, kitten." Merrill nodded, looking away again, completely embarrassed. "Well, let's see. Do you talk to her while you do it? Ask her what she wants? Make her guide you?"

"N-no." Merrill stammered, blushing a little. "She… is so busy with me, making me feel so good, I can't… really talk."

"I'll bet." She nodded, smiling wickedly at her little kitten's embarrassment. "But still, I think that's what you have to do. I'm good, but I can't read minds I'm afraid. No one can tell you what Hawke wants better than Hawke."

Merrill nodded, feeling like a foolish child now. Of course. She had thought herself to be all clever, going around Hawke's back to find something special for her. But no one would know what Hawke wanted from her except for her love herself.

"Right." She nodded, feeling utterly stupid. "Thank you, Isabela." She started for the door, wanting to sprint away from here and escape, but turned when she heard the pirate call her name.

"Merrill, wait." Merrill stopped, turning to face her again. "It's good advice, but it's also… well, anyone could have told you that, huh?" She didn't know how to respond, so she only stayed quiet, not wanting to offend her friend. "Right. Well, let me show you some things. Hawke'll be your most help, but I can show you some things that'll help you pop her cork too." She stood from the bed, and Merrill was jealous when she saw the strong bounding of her breasts as she did.

"Oh, o-okay." She smiled, moving away from the door. "What should I do?"

Isabela made a thoughtful noise, thinking. She knew the answer, but had a question first that had to be asked delicately. "Well… Hawke talked to me about this once, but I have to ask you about it, okay?" Merrill raised a confused eyebrow, but nodded anyway. "She told me that… well, she didn't always have her ladybits, right?"

"Oh!" Merrill's eyes lit up, and she nodded emphatically. "Y-yes."

She nodded, smiling down at Merrill. "Does she still have her fun bits from before?" Merrill blushed, nodding. "Excellent. Let me show you exactly what'll have her screaming your name."

* * *

Merrill practically skipped to the manor, bursting into their bedroom when she arrived.

"Merrill!" Hawke laughed as she did, the elf girl jumping into her arms. "Hi, sweetie. How was your day?"

"No time." Merrill giggled, completely out of breath. Then she slipped from Hawke's arms, shut the door and then turned back, jumping down to her knees and letting her fingers tear open Hawke's house robe, pulling down her panties to reveal the hard cock underneath.

"Merrill?" Hawke asked, her breath stolen from her chest. "What are you-"

She was cut off by a sharp cry slipping from her lips as Merrill practically pounced on her, lips opening to seal her cock inside. She bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically, not caring for that drooled from her lips down Hawke's length, or her grip on her firm ass that was sharp and painful.

Hawke couldn't speak anymore, so surprised and with so much pleasure in her chest. Acting on pure primal instinct, she laced her fingers into Merrill's hair, thrusting herself into the hot little mouth that was fucking her with such abandon. She looked up at her, eyes wide and dark, barely any green left in them, staring up at her as she pushed a little harder and faster each time until her entire cock was down Merrill's throat, fucking her mouth as fast as she could. Merrill's eyes watered, as did Hawke's, as her fingers dragged red lines down the back of Hawke's thighs.

Hawke panted horsely, already so close even as just a few minutes of this. Where in the world had Merrill learned this? She had never shown any sort of knowledge about being able to do this, but here she was, doing it perfectly. Hawke had slept with hundreds of people, having worked at The Blooming Rose to support her family before the Deep Roads, and no one had even come close to providing the amount of pure cathartic pleasure she was being given at this moment.

Maker, she never wanted to see Merrill cry, of course not, but there was something about those tears gathering in the corners of her eyes while she was on her knees in front of her, servicing her with that hot little mouth…

A hot, knotted ball of pleasure tightened in her chest, burning hotter and hotter and Merrill worked her faster and faster. A low groan built in her belly, soon slipping from her lips as a growl and then building into a roar, the coiled heat overflowing and exploding in her chest. Grabbing Merrill's head with both hands, she thrust herself as far as she could down her throat, revelling in the quiver of Merrill's throat only moments before she came.

Merrill pulled Hawke's cock from her lips, smiling but keeping the load in her mouth. Hawke pulled away, stumbling backwards until she fell onto the bed behind her, her cock now completely soft from the amount of pleasure.

Merrill stood and walked over to Hawke, straddling her chest until Hawke opened her eyes once more, dark and wide. Then she stuck out her tongue to show Hawke the white cum still filling her mouth.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to, are you?" Hawke asked in disbelief, but Merrill just smiled before swallowing hard. "Oh my god. You are… so wonderful, Merrill."

"I love you too." Merrill giggled, sitting up a little so she completely straddled Hawke's chest, the soft cock sitting just under her. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I more than liked it." Hawke laughed. "That was amazing. Where in the world did you learn to do that?" Merrill simply shrugged, giving a smile. "You're so wonderful. That… that was wonderful."

For the longest time they lay there, together on the bed, until finally Merrill spoke. "Erm, Hawke?"

"Hm?"

"I… have something I had to tell you." She scooted up a little, meeting Hawke's eyes. "I don't know if you know, but… well, elves go into… heat, once a month."

Hawke's eyes shot open in disbelief at that, taking her meaning. "R-really?"

Merrill nodded. They hadn't been together long, and Merrill's monthly estrus hadn't come yet. "Mine will be here in a few days. I just… wanted to warn you, and ask if… well, if you could take the day off to be with me."

"Of course." Hawke smiled, giving her a light kiss. "You're important to me, Merrill. You can ask for my time whenever you like, especially for something that… lovely."

She smiled. "I'm going to be… well, as Isabela put it _'Relentlessly Horny'_ all day."

"Wonderful." Hawke was beginning to get hard once more, the mere idea enough to make her cock twitch once more. "Come here. I should practise, if that wonderful day is coming up."

Remembering what Isabela said, Merrill guided both of Hawke's hands to her hips. "I'm yours." She whispered, smiling. "Show me what you want. Put me where you want me."

Groaning at the power, Hawke guided her exactly where she wanted her, and then lowered the wondrous elf onto her red, hard cock.

Merrill couldn't help but giggle when she felt Hawke slip inside of her yearning body, wrapping her arms around Hawke's chest as she began to thrust. It was less out of a need for stability and more of a need to be as close to her as possible, to cling to her owner.

Hawke grunted as she thrust her hips forward and back, her red shaft plunging deep into her again and again. The elf trembled and moaned, pleasure running all throughout her delicate body. Never before Hawke had she felt this wonderful, and she was absolutely certain of something she had known for years: Hawke was her soulmate, the one she would bind her hand to someday.

"Hawke..." She cried.

Hawke could only groan in response. She had let go of any kind of control, and now her animalistic lust had free reign over her, forcing her to fuck Merrill hard, who in turn delighted at how the human noble had such primal desire for her. But there was still something that she wanted, that they both craved above all else.

Merrill practically screamed when she felt her lover's pulsating cock flood her with it's cum. Hawke flipped her over and onto her back, never missing a single beat of thrusting. That was the moment when Merrill orgasmed, pleasure rippling through her overheated body. Hawke kept thrusting, kept cuming inside of her, growling a little as her cock left stream after stream of her seed inside of Merrill.

Eventually their orgasms passed, and both fell to the bed, utterly exhausted. Merrill curled up next to Hawke, who pulled a blanket over the both of them, and a comfortable silence filled the air much like the smell of love and sex had.

"If this is you normally," Hawke whispered. "I can't wait until you hit heat."


End file.
